Alone at Night
by nozballoons
Summary: Takes place after Northwest Mansion Mystery. Ever since that night Pacifica feels like she is being watched, and asks for some help.


**Start**

Regret filled Dippers head. How could he be so stupid to decline helping McGucket. However, he didn't regret _everything. _After running away from Mcgucket, he saw himself running towards Pacifica. She was in a purple coloured room with various decorations that seemed like they'd cost a fortune, talking to a, what he assumed was a maid.

"Dipper?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. She sounded excited to see him though.

"I'm staying." He blurted out. He quickly slapped his hands to his mouth, eyes wide in embarrassment.

"Good. I wouldn't be having fun if you didn't." Taking a step closer, Pacifica touched his shoulder. "Thanks. Even after you found out about my family, you still tried to stop the ghost. If it was anybody else they would have left us, for dead." A sincere smile formed on her face.

"Oh, you know, whatever. It was nothing." Dipper shrugged, trying to sound cool and casual in front of her. He heard her scoff.

"Anyway. In case we do have another ghost problem, I should probably get your number." Pacifica tapped her foot, a habit of hers.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want more ghosts haunting you, right?" Pacifica passed him a pen and some paper, shaking as he wrote down his number. "Call whenever. Ghosts or not!" He added. Mentally slapping himself for sounding like a fool. It made him happy hearing her laugh at how lame he was being.

"And in case you need my help, here is mine." Giving him her number, he saw her slightly blush. "Call whenever."

There was a silence, but it was comfortable between them.

"Should we go back out there?" Dipper asked, noticeably shuffling.

"My parents are probably already having heart attacks. Let's go to my room." Pacifica led the way through her house, which was larger than it looked on the outside. So much of the furniture looked more expensive than Dipper's entire house. He was shocked at how they had things in perfect order, it matched together so well. "Here we are." Pacifica announced, opening a pink door. Her room was so tidy, Mabel's room was always a mess, boy band posters plastered on the walls, dolls scattered across the floor. Pacifica's room was a pale pink colour, with white outlines showing detail. It didn't surprise him that her room was mostly pink.

"You sure did go for a simple look." Dipper rolled his eyes, although he did laugh.

"My parents thought it'd be perfect for their little girl. I'm not complaining, it is nice. My mum helped me decorate, before my dad completely manipulated her." Pacifica said, sitting on the end of her bed. "What did that crazy old guy want with you anyway. I saw when I walked away that he tried to get your attention." Pacifica crossed her arms.

"Huh? Oh, yeah that. It's complicated." Dipper wasn't fully lying. What Pacifica said about the journal made him feel like she wasn't interested in the supernatural happenings in Gravity Falls.

"If it has to do with that journal it must be pretty important. To you at least." Jumping off her bed, she reached for the journal. "I don't get what's so important. But it's cool that you care." She shoved it back to him. "It's getting late, and having a boy in my room would probably make my parents ground me until I was 30." Tapping her index finger on her chin, Pacifica grinned. "Actually, maybe you should stay. I've annoyed them a lot tonight, this would be the cherry on top."

"As fun as that sounds, I should be going." Dipper jogged out of her room, looking for McGucket. He couldn't believe he turned down Mcgucket for Pacifica. Sure having a friend was good. But could he even call her that yet? He was starting to like her, but he did feel somewhat guilty, starting to become friends with Mabel's enemy. Great.

* * *

Dipper had the room to himself. Mabel was staying at Grenda's house after the party, something about having to gossip about some rick boy that liked Grenda. It was quite peaceful, reflecting on the night he had. He heard the phone ringing, and he knew Stan wouldn't answer it, something about being too busy counting inventory. He picked up the phone near the T.V.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dipper." Pacifica's voice whispered.

"Pacifica! Uh I mean.. Sup." He groaned to himself at how eager he sounded.

"Sorry for calling so late." Dipper looked at the clock, it was just turning to 2am. Dipper realized he read the journal til morning. _Again. _"I just have this weird feeling... That somebody is watching me suddenly. You're the only person I could call who wouldn't think I'm completely crazy." Sounding rather nervous, Dipper spoke up.

"I felt like that too, after I found the journal." Dipper told Mabel the same thing, but she brushed it off calling him paranoid. "It kept me up all night."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear..." Pacifica whispered. "Thanks for answering... I know my other friends wouldn't answer, not at this time." Pacifica laughed. "I should be sleeping, at least trying to. Goodnight Dipper."

"Goodnight Pacifica." Dipper said, as he hung up. Walking back up to his bed, he was smiling to himself, feeling some relief. Maybe she isn't that bad after all.


End file.
